The Dragon Princess
by XxangleoflightxX
Summary: My first story so pls dont be mean w She just wanted to be a normal fairy tail mage but her whole world turns up sidedown when she stumblez across a old propesy. Now she has to prepare herself to fight the dark forces while trying to win the love of her life...


**My fist story of fairy tail OwO hope u enjoy ans plz rate andfav and reviow!**

The day atarted out like any other...i was sleeping in in my pink bed.. I was cuddling with a miku hatsune doll while dreaming about chasing birds and flying fish when my alarm cock went off.

'NYAAaAaaAAH!' I scream loudly. I scrambke up and turn off my alarm coock

"nyaaaa why does the guild need us to wake up so early?' I sigh while drooping my white cat ears.

I crawl kut of bed and went into my big walk in closet. I put on my clothes quickly and look over myself at the mirror. I was wearing a pink crop top that was low cut to show off a little bit of my youknowwhats ;) i alwo wore a black miniskirt with a slanted pink belt. Around my neck i wore my fav pink collar with a yellow bell (i am a neko so of course i would wear of collar owo). I also had on red high feels. My white bangs were were side swept and the rest of my hair was straight and ended above my bytt (i wish i had a kitty tail :(). The tips of my hair was pink. I looked into my yellow cat eyes and sighed

'why cant i be a full kitty? Why do i have to be pRt hunan too?' I thought outloud. 'I better get to the guild before i get yelled at by eraza for bein late'

I step out of my closet but before i could leave i felt my tummy grunble

"Nyahh maybe i should get some food first"

I went to kit hen and went searching thru my cat fridge. I was looking hru my food so long that i lost track of time.

"CAT WHERE R u?!(!?"

"NYAAAaH" i sqeueak hitting ny head on fridge as i stood up still inside it.

"Cat, your late again!"

I felt my cat heart warm when i saw who was now in my house. It waz gray. He wS shirtless so he could show off all his hit muscles. He worse blue ripped jeans and black shoes.

"H-h-hi gray" i blush. If i had a tail i would be swnging it with joy.

"Comone we meed to go!" He scream

"b-but food..."i point sadly at my fridge

He roll his dark orbs" u can get food at guild"

"I pout" but i dont have energy if i dont have breakfast"

Gray smirked" ok i guess i hve no choice"

he took a step toward me and i took a step back," w-wat r u doing gay?

"Im gonna getcha!"

"Nyahhhhh!

I run away as he began chasing me around house. I use my cat reflexes to help get away from gray. He was super frustrated whe n i kept jumpinh up tp my giant scratching post but i didnt stay up there because i knew he would use ice magic to get me down.

I was quickly getting tired of running and before i knew it gray taxkled me down on my bed.

"Got you cat" gray gasp above me

"I know" i said all seductivly. If he was a nemo i would totally kiss him but i dont because full humans R yucky

"we should really go to guild now." He said hotly

"But im still hungwy." I pout "i feel weak without food

"let me carry you little kitty"

i squeal as he lift me up and carry me out the window. I laugh and hug on him his manly smell made me purr but gay was too busy running to notice

Im so happy guild mastee put me in the same teM as him, i thought while cuddling into his skin. Im aslo so happy he and his friends accepts me as a neko unlike the other people."

when we arrive at guild i frown as everyone in guild was very loud. I drrop my ears.

"were here" gray said as he put me down on my feet

"Thanks for carrying me" i said while rubbing his arm

"of course" he blush hotly at my touch. It made me feel alhe l tingly to see him blush

"im going to find lucy and talk about girl stuff now."

"Ok" he frow sadly when i move my hand from him

"Bye nya~"

he wAve me goox bye before getting punched by batsu. I giggle head into guild to find lucy. Before i could find her find her juvia came stomping up to me. She had a her blue hair in a pony tail and she worse a tank top and a s"uper short shorts and she worse black high heels.

i didnt like juvia be ause she was dating gray ans i knew juvia didnt truly love him. She only love him because he hot unlike me

"Why were u talking to my bf?!" Juvia said all sluttedly

"uh because hes my bffl" i said flicking my hair

"well dont because hes my bc and he doesnt like he"

i felt my cat heart break" thats not true"

"of course it is because if he like u he would date u"

"Fuk you!" I push past juvia with tears burning my cat eyez.

"U know its trye!"

i flip her the middle finger and went to find lucy. I know shes a typixal slutty grill so i try bot to let her mean words get to me but i couldnt help but think back to what she said about gray. I didnt want to admit it but maybe she was right. Maybe gray really didnt like me...


End file.
